Parecidos pero diferentes
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Los 4 protagonistas de Fortnite llegan al mundo de Overwatch con la única intención de volver a su mundo, el problema es que ellos no vinieron solos. Ellos utilizaran su modo y estilo de combate para acabar con la amenaza que trajeron, pero no lo harán solos.
1. Llegando a un nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 1**

En lo alto del cielo volaba un camión de escuela donde habitaban 4 personas que disparaban a los Monstruo quienes los estaban atacando desde los edificios.

Ac: "¡Chicos están llegando aún más!" –grito mientras los disparaba con metralletas.

Ramírez: "¡No dejen de disparar!" –dijo lazándoles granadas a 5 monstruos.

Ken: "Espero que estés en lo correcto nena" –le dijo desde arriba del camión donde luchaba con 2 monstruos.

Ramírez: "Penny, todo en orden".

Penny: "Todo en orden" –dijo relajada mientras tomaba un refresco.

Ken: "¡Guuajjj!" –grito mientras bajaba –"Listo, cero Monstruos".

Ramírez: "Excelente Ken" –dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ac: Eh chicos "¿es normal que el cielo tenga una grieta?" –dijo mirando al cielo.

Todos miraron al cielo y tenía razón, el cielo tenía como una enorme grieta, era como si fuera a romperse o quebrarse.

Ken: "Oh por dios… ¡EL CIELO SE CAÉ!" –grito escondiéndose en uno de los asientos.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la incredulidad que dijo Ken y observaron una vez más al cielo.

Ramírez: "Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" –dijo mirándolo.

Penny: "¡Chicos el camión se está moviendo solo!" –grito.

Todos se sacudieron mientras se sostenían de los asientos, el camión se movía bruscamente ya que se estaba acercando demasiado a la grieta.

Ken: "¡Santa madre de los peperonis! Nos está absorbiendo".

Ramírez: "Tranquilos chicos, sea que sea que nos lleve esa grieta nos lleve a algo bueno ¿No?".

Ken: "No".

El camión desapareció al entrar a una parte rota de la grieta haciendo que los monstruos se confundieran e intentaban llegar hacia la grieta, pero fracasaron muchas veces.

* * *

En una fábrica abandonada 2 organizaciones enemigas estaba luchando hasta la muerte quienes se disparaban, Overwatch se estaba escondiendo para no recibir disparos de Talon.

Soldado 76: "Winston y Reinhardt vayan conmigo, Tracer y Genji junto con Mercy vayan al otro lado de la fábrica para atacar".

Todos corrían a las indicaciones de Soldado 76, en otro lado Reaper y Widowmaker estaban disparando contras los 3 miembros quienes también estaban disparándolos mientras que Doomfist y Moira atacaban a los otros 3 liderados por Soldado 76.

Doomfist: "¡Sombra averiguaste los suministros!".

Sombra: "¡Estoy en eso!" –dijo hackeando la fábrica.

Soldado 76 estaba disparándolos a ambos, pero Moira disparo unas bolas de energía sin embargo Winston las esquivo todas. Todos estaban llegando al límite hasta que…

Tracer: "Oigan deben ver esto" –dijo señalando el cielo nocturno.

Todos se detuvieron para observar que el cielo se estaba abriendo una grieta de color morado y de adentro salía lo que sería un camión de escuela, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver un camión que ya no era tan usado considerando la tecnología avanzada que tenía, pero no solo salió el camión sino un monstruo lavada-morado quien se lanzó hacia el camión y este estaba cayendo hacia donde estaba la fábrica.

Ambas organizaciones se separaron para no ser impactados ante la caída del camión, cuando el camión cayo el monstruo estaba revisando, pero justo detrás salta Ken quien con su katana se preparaba para clavarle, hubiera tenido éxito… si no fuera que el monstruo se dio cuenta y lo lanzo a otro lado rodándolo en el suelo.

Ken: "Ay… nada cool" –dijo recuperándose.

De pronto Ramírez aparece disparándolo con su metralleta y Ac con sus armas, el monstruo se cubría ante las balas, pero no se dio cuenta de que Penny lo atacara por la espalda con su martillo cohete mandándolo contra la pared.

Reinhardt: "¡Ojo! Esta chica tiene talento" –dijo maravillado por lo que hizo Penny.

Los 4 amigos se reunieron y vieron tanto a Overwatch como Talon y se confundieron al ver que también había personas que salvaban al mundo.

Ac: "Pero quienes son ellos" –les pregunto a su equipo.

Ramírez: "No tengo idea, pero creo que a la izquierda son los buenos y a la derecha parecen ser los malos por sus vestimentas" –dijo señalando a Overwatch y Talon.

Ken: "Bueno creo que lo averiguaremos más adelante porque el grandote quiere más" –dijo señalándolo.

El monstruo se estaba recuperando de la golpiza y se estaba preparando para atacar, los 4 se preparaban para luchar y no solo ellos, sino que Overwatch y Talon también ya que el monstruo también se fijó en ellos.

Reaper: "Esto será una mierda" –dijo preparando sus pistolas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, los nombres de los personajes de Fortnite son sus verdaderos nombres, busquen en su Wiki.

No olviden sus comentarios si les gusto o no.


	2. Todos contra el Monstruo

**Capítulo 2**

Todo el equipo se estaba preparando para luchar contra el monstruo que los estaban mirando, todos dieron pasos atrás preparándose para la lucha.

Ken: "¡AL ATAQUE!" –grito corriendo.

El monstruo también hizo lo mismo y preparaba su puño para golpearlo, Ken se deslizo para abajo y así estar por atrás suyo para atacar, pero el monstruo lo pateo dejándolo caer contra unas cajas.

Ramírez: "¡Ken!" –dijo mientras disparaba al monstruo.

Todo Overwatch estaba mirando la escena que hacían las 4 misteriosas personas y también Talon los miraban, Soldado observo los movimientos de cada uno de ellos y decidió no meterse… hasta que el monstruo los miro y les dio una perversa sonrisa.

Tracer: "Oh no, nada bueno" –dijo.

Soldado 76: "¡Atáquelo!" –grito a todos.

Todos vinieron a atacar el monstruo y este se movía rápidamente para no ser atacado por uno de ellos, Talon solo observaba y decidieron atacar a Overwatch mientras luchaban con el monstruo.

Reaper: "Jejeje muere…" –dijo mientras apuntaba a Soldado 76.

Ac se percató lo que hacía Reaper y lo disparo.

Reaper: "¡ARG! Maldito" –dijo sacando 2 escopetas y lo disparaba.

Doomfist: "Gabriel déjalo nos encargaremos de él más tarde, primero Overwatch".

Reaper suspiro con molestia y dejo de disparar para concentrarse en Overwatch, con ellos que aun atacaba al monstruo Tracer se teletransportaba en todos lados disparándolo. El monstruo aprovecho eso para atacarla por atrás, pero fue sorprendido pos los disparos que Ramírez le daba y Tracer lo pateo en la cara haciéndolo que retrocediera.

Tracer: "Gracias cariño, por poco y estaba frita" –dijo girando sus armas.

Ramírez: "No hay de que" –dijo recargando su arma.

Reinhardt y Penny estaba atacando al monstruo quien este estaba resistiendo ante sus martillos, Reinhardt miro las cualidades de Penny quien estaba manejando bien su martillo.

Reinhardt: "¡Guau! Que talento con tu martillo ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?".

Penny: "Lo aprendí yo sola"

Reinhardt: "Tienes talento" –dijo golpeando al monstruo por la cabeza.

Penny: "Gracias" –dijo golpeándolo por el estómago al monstruo.

Ac: "Chicos debemos acabar con él de una vez" –dijo disparándolo.

Ramírez levanto su mirada y vio que en el techo estaba al borde de caerse justo donde estaba el monstruo y ahí estaba una grieta y se le ocurrió una idea.

Ramírez: "Ken tienes que clavar tu Katana al techo donde está el monstruo para así pueda caerse y destruirlo" –le dijo.

Ken: "Pero Ramírez, si pudiera no se caería totalmente" –dijo mientras miraba la grieta.

Genji: "Yo te acompaño" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

Ken: "Vaya un ciborg, está bien" –dijo corriendo hacia Penny.

Sombra: "No deberíamos irnos" –le dijo a Doomfist.

Doomfist: "No, quiero ver esto" –dijo centrándose en la batalla.

Penny lanzo a Ken en el techo y este clavo su katana en la grieta, Genji corría y saltaba en todos lados para clavar su espada también en la grieta. Ambos sacaron sus armas y caían donde estaba el monstruo, este al no saber que pasaba escucho y pequeño ruido que se hacía más fuerte y observo el techo.

Monstruo: "Uh oh"

Ramírez y Soldado 76: "¡Escóndanse!" –grito a cada equipo.

 **¡KRAMP!**

El techo se derrumbó junto con el monstruo quien fue destruido junto con los escombros, cada equipo salía de su escondite mientras tosían y sacaba el humo.

Ramírez: "Están todos bien" –les pregunto a su equipo.

Penny: "Si, nada roto" –dijo levantándose.

Ken: "¡ESTO FUE INCREIBLE!" –grito de alegría.

Ac: "Ahora preguntare ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" –señalando a Overwatch.

Todo el equipo de Overwatch los estaban observando y Winston hablo.

Winston: "Somos una Organización desactivada pero aun activa fuera del gobernó llamada Overwatch".

Pharah: "Nosotros protegemos a las personas por si hay una guerra".

Ken: "¿Overwatch? Pues a mí parece un nombre bastante cool ¿no lo creen chicos?".

Ramírez: "Ah sí, pero ¿dónde está el otro equipo?"

Soldado 76: "Si te refieres a Talon, escaparon cuando se inició el derrumbe".

Ac: "No tengo buenas intenciones con ellos" –dijo pensando.

Tracer: "Ni que lo digas, ellos son los malos".

Ac: "Ya me lo imaginaba"

Winston: "¿Y ustedes quiénes son?"

Ramírez: "Ah mi nombre es Ramírez y ellos son mis amigos Ken, Penny y Ac" –dijo presentándose a ella misma y sus amigos.

Soldado 76: "Bueno debemos ir a la base… ¿Quieren acompañarnos?".

Ramírez: "Uhm… bueno por mi está bien ¿verdad chicos?".

Todos asintieron y se fueron con Overwatch a su sede.


	3. ¿Donde pasar la noche?

**Capítulo 3**

En la sede de Overwatch los 4 visitantes estaban observando las instalaciones y laboratorios que tenían, Winston revisaba junto con Athena un video de la pelea contra Talon, pero desde afuera del lugar.

Athena: " **Iniciando reproducción** " –dijo mientras se cargaba un video.

En otro lugar Ken estaba sorprendiendo a Dva y Mei con sus habilidades ninjas que poseía y junto a ellos Genji y Hanzo lo estaban observando.

Ken: "¡Guala!" –dijo mientras presentaba un modelo de la estatua de la libertad hecha con madera.

Dva: "¡Eres increíble! Incluso mejor que Genji" –dijo sorprendida.

Hanzo: "Ouch" –dijo mientras veía a su hermano.

Mei: "¿Cómo aprendiste todo esto?" –le pregunto.

Ken: "Aprendí durante los 14 años, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier situación" –dijo guardando su Katana.

Dva y Mei: "Guau" –ambas dijeron al verlo.

Genji: "Uhm…"

Hanzo: "¿Celoso, hermano?" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Genji: "Ahora no Hanzo" –dijo mirándolo.

Ramírez: "Ken ¿Has visto a Ac?" –dijo mientras venia junto con Tracer y Mercy.

Ken: "Si, esta con Penny junto con el grandote de armadura".

Mercy: "Se refiere a Reinhardt".

Tracer: "Vayamos entonces" –dijo mientras se teletransportaba.

En otro lugar Penny estaba agarrando el martillo de Reinhardt quien lo estaba probando y junto a ellos estaban Torbjörn y su hija Brigitte.

Penny: "Guau sí que es enorme" –dijo sosteniéndolo.

Reinhardt: "Jajaja así es pequeña" –dijo dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

Penny: "Vaya como me duelen las manos con tan solo agarrarlo".

De ahí apareció Ramírez quien la estaba buscando.

Ramírez: "Penny tenemos que buscar en un sitio donde pasar la noche".

Penny: "A pues yo estab…".

Brigitte: "Puedes ir a mi casa" –dijo ofreciéndose.

Torbjörn: "Si, mi esposa de seguro te aceptara" –dijo mientras se quitaba su traje.

Penny: "Muy bien" –dijo felizmente.

Ramírez: "Bien está decidido" –dijo mientras se retiraba.

En la sala de conferencia Ramírez busco a su equipo para decirle en donde se iban a dormir.

Ramírez: "Bien escuche equipo Penny se quedará con una amiga que hizo, Ac tú ya encontraste un lugar donde dormir".

Ac: "Si en un cuarto que me ofreció el Sr. Morrison".

Ramírez: "Ken, tú iras conmigo ya que necesito tus habilidades ninja por si algún peligro nos aseche"

Ken: "A la orden señorita, pero ¿dónde pasaremos la noche?".

Ramírez: "No te preocupes por eso, ya nos han invitado a pasar en su casa" –dijo mientras se iba.

Ken: "¿De quién?" –le pregunto.

Al abrir una puerta vieron a Tracer quien los estaban esperando.

Tracer: "Bien es momento de irnos" –dijo alegremente.

Ramírez: "Lena nos invitó a pasar en su departamento" –dijo mirando a ken.

Tracer: "De seguro que a Emily les agradaran".

Ken: "¿Quién es Emily, tu hermana?"

Tracer: "Pues no, ella es mi novia".

Ken se quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que reacciono.

Ken: "Bien ¿y que estaba esperando?" –dijo mientras se subía al avión.

Ramírez: "Bien ¿nos vamos Lena?"

Tracer: "Claro cariño" –dijo mientras se metían al avión.

* * *

Mundo Fortnite

En una camioneta un conductor estaba manejando tranquilamente mientras que silbaba.

Lars: "Ah… no hay nada mejor que manejar sin ninguna distracción ni molestosos monstruos".

De pronto paro de manejar ya que sentía algo extraño.

Lars: "No me siento bien…" –dijo mientras se tocaba el cuerpo –"De seguro esto es obra de Thanos".

De pronto tanto él como su camioneta desaparecieron del lugar sin darse cuenta que 3 monstruos estaba pegados en la parte de arriba de la camioneta.


	4. Una nueva llegada y más problemas

**Capítulo 4**

 **Kings Row**

Ahí Lena estaba llegando donde su departamento y vieron a unas cuadras a Emily quien estaba llegando, al verla corrió tras y se abrazaron dándose un pequeño beso.

Emily: "Lena, volviste" –dijo mirándola.

Tracer: "Si, te extrañe mucho" –dijo aun abrazándola.

Emily: "¿Y quiénes son ellos?" –dijo refiriéndose a las 2 personas que estaban detrás de Lena.

Tracer: "Ah ellos, Emily te presento a Ramírez y Ken, se quedarán con nosotros unos días".

Emily: "Ah bueno a mí no me molesta en absoluto" –dijo mientras los saludaba.

Ramírez: "Saludos Emily" –dijo dándole la mano.

Ken: "Hola señorita" –dijo con un toque español mientras hacia una reverencia.

Ramírez: "Ay Ken, tu nunca cambiaras" –dijo frotándose la frente.

Ken: "¿Qué? Así hago con todas las chicas incluso si son del otro bando" –dijo sonriéndole.

Lena y Emily se rieron ante el acto que hacia Ken tras su expresión con las chicas.

Tracer: "También me hizo lo mismo" –susurro haciéndola que hiciera una pequeña risa.

Ramírez: "Bueno Lena agradezco que nos quedemos en tu departamento" –dijo mirándola.

Tracer: "No hay de que Ramírez lo que sea por una amiga" –dijo sonriéndole.

Emily: "Bueno será mejor que lleguemos al departamento" –les dijo.

Ken: "La señorita tiene razón debemos ir a…

De pronto Ken sintió algo que ya lo había sentido antes, todas las chicas prestaban atención a su reacción que tenía.

Ramírez: "¿Pasa algo Ken?" –le pregunto a su amigo.

Ken: "Rami ¿Tu no presientes eso?" –dijo confundido.

Ramírez: "¿Cuál?" –dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

Tracer: "Ken ¿Seguro que te sien…

De pronto apareció una grieta celeste casi cerca de ellos y de ahí apareció una camioneta en la pista y se movía bruscamente hasta que paro, Ramírez de pronto se dio cuenta de quién era la camioneta.

Ramírez: "Ese es…" –dijo corriendo donde la camioneta.

Emily: "¿Que acaba de pasar?" –dijo sorprendida.

Tracer: "Jeje pues veras… ellos son de otro mundo" –dijo calmando a su novia.

Emily: "¿De verdad?" –dijo estupefacta.

Tracer: "Así es, más tarde te explico"

Ramírez: "¡Ken! Ven rápido, es Lars".

Ken: "¡¿Lars?!" –dijo corriendo donde la camioneta.

Lars: "Ay… ¿qué carajo paso?" –dijo frotándose la frente.

Ramírez: "Ese lenguaje Lars" –dijo con una voz casi maternal.

Lars: "¿Mamá?... un momento… ¡¿Ramírez?!" –dijo sorprendido.

Ken: "Viejo ¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo tocándole el hombre.

Lars: "¡¿También tú Ken?!" –dijo ahora confundido.

Ramírez: "Lars ahora tienes que relajarte y decirnos de como llegaste aquí" –dijo tranquilizándolo.

Lena y Emily se acercaron donde ellos para saber quién eran y se quedaron ahí para oír lo ocurrido.

Lars: "Muy bien, pero ¿Dónde están Penny y Ac?" –le pregunto a Ramírez.

Ramírez: "Ah ellos bueno…" –dijo mientras contaba lo ocurrido.

Lars presto atención a todo lo que les habían pasado, de cómo llegaron hasta aquí y como conocieron tanto Overwatch como Talon.

Lars: "Guau y yo que pensé que todos los que conozco eran extraños".

Ramírez: "Bueno ya te conté lo ocurrido ahora ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" –le pregunto.

Lars: "Bueno, estaba conversando junto con Jonesy y de pront…

Ramírez: "Uh ¿y no te dijo nada sobre mí?"

Lars: "Uhm ¿Por qué interesada?"

Ramírez: "Yo pues…" –dijo mirando hacia otro lado con vergüenza.

Ken: "Oww al parecer Ramírez encontró finalmente el amor" –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa tonta.

Ramírez: "Eso no es cierto" –murmuro encogiéndose de hombros –"Solo estoy preocupada por los demás que están ahí" –dijo defendiéndose.

Ken: "¿Así? Y entonces por qué antes de tener la misión con los monstruos te la pasaste todo el día conversando con él"

Cuando Ramírez trataba de defenderse oyeron unos ruidos que provenían de la camioneta.

Ken: "Ah Lars ¿Seguro que viniste solo?" –dijo un poco asustado.

De pronto aparecieron los 3 monstruos arriba de la camioneta y los miraban a todos desde afuera, Ramírez y Ken se preparaban para luchar mientras Lars se alejaba del lugar.

Lars: "Bien señoritas serán mejor que retrocedamos un poco" –dijo hablándole a Lena y Emily.

Ramírez: ¡Ahora si, a darle! –dijo preparándose para la pelea.


	5. Hora de atacar!

**Capítulo 5**

Los monstruos saltaron de la camioneta hacia Ramírez, pero ella salió del lugar agarrando un bate que había en el asiento de Lars y golpeo a uno mandándolo al basurero. Ken agarro su Katana y comenzó a atacar a un monstruo quien venía tras él, el tercer monstruo estaba detrás de Lena para atacar y lo habría hecho de no ser porque ella se transportó hacia atrás suyo y le dispara haciendo desaparecer.

Tracer: "¡Bang!" –dijo haciendo con su mano como una pistola.

Emily: "¿Qué son esas cosas?" –dijo acercándose a Lena.

Lars: "Eso señoritas son denominados "Monstruos", cuando una niebla morada se acercó a nuestro mundo aparecieron esos bichos causándonos problemas. Afortunadamente, Ramírez junto a su equipo estuvieron acabando con ellos hasta hoy en día" –dijo explicando cada detalle a la pareja.

De ahí el segundo monstruo desapareció cuando Ramírez le disparo, ahí ya todo había acabado para ellos. Ken tomo un refresco que había en la camioneta y se juntó con sus amigos. Lo que ellos no esperaban es que el primer monstruo los estaba observando y atrás suyo apareció un resplandor que trajo una sorpresa enorme.

Ken: "Bien chicos, hay que celebrarlo" –dijo agitando sus brazos.

Ramírez: "Luego Ken, lo que debemos saber es que como diablos aparecen esos monstruos de nuestro mundo hasta aquí".

Tracer: "¿No te parece que ellos te estén siguiendo?" –le pregunto.

Ramírez: "Quizás, pero también nosotros fuimos traídos como ellos".

Lars: "O quizás el destino quiso que nos quedáramos en este mundo" –dijo alzando su mano.

Ramírez se lo quedo mirando y suspiro mientras se tocaba la frente.

Ken: "Bueno ¿y qué? Estaremos preparados para cualquier ataque de ellos y además…"

Mientras hablaba un monstruo gigante llamado "Destructor" estaba atrás suyo mientras que los demás ponían los ojos en blanco y estaba tratando de señalarlo para que Ken pudiera verlo.

Ken: "Y si se me acerca uno lo hare…"

El destructor le toca el hombro para llamar su atención.

Ken: "Un ratito. Como decía, lo hare picadillo con mi…"

El destructor le toca nuevamente el hombro para llamar su atención con un poco de frustración.

Ken: "Espérate tantito. Como iba diciendo, picadillo con mi Katana hasta dejarlo…"

El monstruo sacudió el hombro de Ken para que lo pudiera ver haciendo que este se frustrara.

Ken: "Oye, cuando digo espérate es espe…

Cuando se dio la vuelta hizo una mueca mientras que sus ojos miraban en el destructor mientras que este se riera, Ken corrió mientras se ponía detrás de Ramírez quien observaba al monstruo.

Lars: "¡Todos a la camioneta!" –dijo mientras el equipo se subía.

Tracer: "Emily, quédate en el departamento ya que los ayudare".

Emily: "Bien, pero ten cuidado Lena"

Tracer: "Lo haré"

Ambas se despidieron y Tracer se metió en la camioneta, el destructor no perdió más tiempo y fue tras ellos.

Lars: "Es hora de acabar con él" –dijo mientras encendía el motor.

Ramírez: "Estoy lista Lars" –dijo arriba de la camioneta.

Lars arranca la camioneta y se va a otro lado mientras son perseguidos por el destructor, Ramírez y Tracer disparaban al Destructor sin ningún éxito.

Tracer: "No le estamos haciendo ningún lado" –dijo mientras se sostenía desde arriba.

Ramírez: "Eso no me sorprende, esos Destructores no se le acaban con simple balas. Necesitamos algo pesado o explosivo para acabar con él".

Debajo de la camioneta, Ken estaba sacando una herramienta para acabar con el destructor entre las cosas de Lars.

Lars: "Ya encontraste algo Ken" –dijo mientras conducía.

Ken: "Aún nada… espera"

Su mirada se acercaba a lo que podría ser una dinamita, Ken se alegró y estaba listo para agárralo… hasta que el primer monstruo se subió en su cara haciéndolo gritar.

Ken: "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lars: "Que cara…"

Ken: "Fuera de mi cara asquerosa bestia" –dijo tratando de sacarlo.

De ahí Ken accidentalmente abre la puerta de atrás de la camioneta y aprovecho para votar al monstruo de ahí.

Ken: "Lárgate" –dijo mientras lo pateaba fuera.

El monstruo gritaba hasta que fue agarrado por el destructor y continúo persiguiéndolos.

Ken: "Rami, tengo la solución" –le grito.

Ramírez: "Esperemos" –dijo mientras disparaba.

Lars: "Un minuto… esto es Londres. Tengo una idea" –dijo mientras volteaba la camioneta.

El destructor pudo subirse a la camioneta haciendo que la velocidad se disminuyera.

Lars: "Arg, maldición".

Tracer: "Uhm, ¿Por qué estamos en el Tower Bridge?"

Ken prendía la dinamita mientras que Lars aumentaba la velocidad a pesar de que el destructor estaba en su camioneta.

Ken: "¡Ya está!" –grito en victoria mientras subía donde las chicas –"Rami, dáselo" –dijo dándole la dinamita.

Ramírez le metió la dinamita en la boca mientras que Lars estaba listo para inclinar la camioneta.

Lars: "Bájense chicas".

Las chicas hicieron caso y Lars inclino la camioneta haciendo que el destructor cayera al agua haciendo que la dinamita explotara en el agua haciéndolo desaparecer tanto a él como el monstruo.

Ramírez: "Finalmente lo hicimos" –dijo acomodándose.

Lars: "Ahora hacia donde vinimos" –dijo volteando su camioneta.

Ken: "Ojalá que ese sea el último monstruo"

Ramírez: "Esperemos eso Ken"

Todos se iban del Tower Bridge para dirigirse al departamento de Lena para descansar luego de una batalla..


	6. Hablando de Talon

**Capítulo 6**

Mirador: Gibraltar

Ac estaba junto con Soldado 76 quien le estaba hablando acerca de la organización, sus triunfos y también su caída, pero también le contaba acerca de Talon y de sus agentes. Al escuchar todo esto tenía que avisarle a su equipo de ellos.

Ac: "Así que uno de ustedes se unió a esa organización"

Soldado 76: "Así es" –dijo con un suspiro.

Ac: "Ya sabía que ellos me daban una mala espina" –dijo mirando los experimentos de Winston.

Ana: "Si, pero talvez pueda que haya un poco de Gabriel Reyes en él" –dijo revisando su rifle.

Ac: "¿Estas segura?"

Ana: "Conozco muy bien a Gabriel desde nuestros inicios, él no es malo en realidad es solo… un tipo que escogió el camino equivocado"

Luego de escucharla Ac se retiró del laboratorio para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, al caminar en el lugar vio a Penny quien estaba en la habitación de Brigitte que, al verlas se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Brigitte: "¿En serio, así fue como paso?"

Penny: "Si, Ac y Ken estaba juntos en la trampa donde se suponía que debía estar los monstruos" –dijo riéndose.

Ac: "Penny, ¿es enserio?" –dijo mirándola.

Penny: "¿Qué? Si bien sabes que ustedes tuvieron la culpa ese día"

Ac: "Quizás, pero bien sabes que Zoey y Raven tuvieron la culpa por no hacer bien el plan"

Penny: "Talvez, pero tienes que admitir que Ken se llevó la peor parte Jajá"

Ac: "Si, tienes razón"

Penny: "¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"

Ac: "Hable con el Señor Morrison y me hablo de Talon"

Brigitte: "Te conto TODO de ellos"

Ac asintió y se unió a ellas para hablar acerca del tema.

Ac: "Al parecer no solo enfrentaremos a los monstruos que vienen a este mundo sino a esa organización" –dijo suspirando.

Penny: "Pero solo estamos aquí para saber cómo llegar a nuestro mundo"

Brigitte: "Tienes razón Penny, pero bien sé que Talon busca un objetivo y lo obtienen cueste lo que cueste y creo que ya los tienen en la mira".

Ac: "Si tienes razón señorita"

Brigitte: "¿Señorita? Solo llámame Brigitte" –dijo sonriendo.

Ac sonrió débilmente y luego se retiró de la habitación para salir a tomar aire. Fuera de la base Ac observaba con determinación la estrellas mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

Ac: "¿Cómo volveremos a nuestro mundo?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Si, ¿cómo lo harás?" –dijo una voz que hizo que se congelara.

Al pararse observo a una mujer con un traje oscuro y morado y tenía la mitad de su cabello con un mechón y debido a su aspecto y forma de hablar era mexicana.

Ac: "¿Quién eres?" –pregunto molesto.

Sombra: "No me recuerdas Papi" –dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

De pronto su memoria reacciono cuando le hizo recordar, era la chica quien estaba junto con Talon cuando se enfrentaron al Destructor.

Ac: "Tu eres la chica quien estaba con ellos, con Talon"

Sombra: "Tenemos un ganador" –dijo burlonamente.

Ac intento hablar, pero Sombra le tapó la boca con un dedo mientras que lo miraba aún con su pícara sonrisa.

Sombra: "Shh… no digas nada" –dijo mirándolo.

Ac se quedó quieto mientras que veía su cara, por una extraña razón le parecía atractiva a pesar de ser una Terrorista. Sombra deslizo su dedo en toda su cara mientras lo veía.

Sombra: "Uhh… buen cuerpo" –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ac: "¿Qué?"

Sombra: "¿Qué pasa? Acaso ninguna chica te dio un alago"

Ac: "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Sombra: "Tranquilo Amigo solo quería saber algo de ti y del mundo de donde provienes"

Ac: "¿Y por qué de mí?" –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sombra: "No sé, simplemente me pareciste interesante" –dijo deslizando su dedo en su pecho.

Ac: "No tengo nada que decirte" –dijo sacando su arma.

Sombra: "Uhh y yo que quería contarte mucho de Talon"

Ac: "Espera ¿tú que?"

Sombra: "Ahora si nos entendemos" –dijo sentándose cruzando sus piernas.

Ac no tenía más remedio que sentarse con ella mientras tenia frustración de hablarle, al sentarse a su lado observo sigilosamente sus piernas.

Sombra: "Observando la buena vista".

Ac se sonrojo un poco y hablo con Sombra acerca de su mundo y ella le hablo un poco de Talon acerca de sus planes y distribuciones.

Ac: "Bueno eso ya me queda claro de ellos"

Sombra: "Si, bueno fue divertido hablar contigo, pero de irme"

Ac: "Si, como sea" –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Sombra sonrió y luego agarro su cara y junto sus labios con la de él, Ac se sorprendió ante el acto que se quedó atónito cuando sus labios se separaron con la de ella.

Sombra: "¡Boop!" –dijo desapareciendo.

Ac se pronto reacciono y se fue a la base teniendo la información de Talon y pensando extrañamente en Sombra.


	7. Nos quedamos aquí por un tiempo

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el equipo Fortnite regresaron a la base para buscar la manera de volver a su mundo.

Ramírez: "Y bien equipo ¿pensaron en algo?" –les dijo a Ac y Penny.

Ac: "Aun nada, estuve pesando en todos los sucesos de ayer" –dijo frotándose la frente.

Ken: "Viejo ¿Qué te paso? Pareciera que tuviste problemas para dormir".

Y eso era más que obvio, Ac se quedó pensando en Talon cuando tuvo la charla con Sombra, pero también recordó el beso sorpresa que recibió y a decir verdad sintió que realmente le gustaba, pero decidió borrar en ese pensamiento y concentrarse en su misión.

Winston: "Bueno, he estado investigando acerca de su llegada a nuestro mundo y descubrir que en el momento de que estuvimos luchando contra Talon se abrió una grieta que los trajo a nuestro mundo".

Penny: "Genial, primero una niebla llena de monstruos y ahora las grietas ¿Qué sigue?" –dijo sentada en el asiento.

Genji: "Yo opino que mientras investigamos sobre la grieta podrían interactuar en nuestro mundo"

Dva: "¡Sí! Eso sería genial"

Lucio: "Estoy de acuerdo"

Los 4 equipo no lo dudaron y decidieron aceptar en su propuesta.

Ken: "Esta decidido, nos quedaremos un rato" -dijo haciendo una pose.

Ramírez: "Bueno creo que podría mejorar mis técnicas para atacar a los monstruos" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Penny: "¿Y qué estamos esperando?" –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Ramírez: "Eh… Penny, Ac" –dijo deteniéndolos –"Alguien más vino aquí".

Ac/Penny: "¿Quién?"

* * *

En la fábrica abandonada Mcree, Torbjörn y Lars revisaba el autobús que los había traído aquí, con la ayuda de una constructora pudieron sacarla de allí y revisarla para ver si tenía arreglo.

Lars: "Uhm… al parecer tiene arreglos" –dijo revisando el motor.

Mcree: "Bueno eso es algo bueno" –dijo soplando el humo de su cigarro.

Torbjörn: "Llévenoslo a la base para darle unos retoques" –dijo llamando a la base.

Al oír eso Lars cerro el motor y se dirigió donde él sin darse cuenta de que machuco los dedos de Mcree haciendo que maldecía.

Mcree: ¡Arg, mierda! –dijo se arrodillaba.

Lars: "Ups, lo siento amigo" –se disculpó.

Torbjörn: "No perdamos tiempo" –dijo llamando a la base.

* * *

En otro lugar Ken y Ac caminaban mientras veía el mar que se habitaba en la base, decidieron descansar un poco luego de su primer día llegando a este mundo.

Ken: "Ah, por fin algo de tranquilidad para los hombres" –dijo acostándose en el suelo.

Ac: "Seguro…" –murmuro.

Ken: "Ac ¿te pasa algo?" –le pregunto a su amigo.

Ac no sabía sin contárselo acerca de lo que paso en la noche con Sombra o dejárselo para él solo, pero Ken había sido su buen amigo desde que se conocieron y él le contaba acerca de sus cosas y sería injusto que no le contara.

Ac: "Pues… ayer por la noche vino una agente de Talon" -dijo mientras se sentaba.

Ken: "¡¿Qué?!" –grito.

Ac: "Baja la voz, vino una chica llamada Sombra y pues, ella me conto casi todo de Talon" –le dijo en voz baja por si alguien estuviese ahí.

Ken: "¿Ella traiciono a su propio equipo?"

Ac: "No sé, me dijo eso porque si y además…"

Ken: "¿Y además que?" –pregunto alzando una ceja.

Ac: "Ella me beso en los labios" –murmuro mirando hacia el suelo.

Ken: "Oh por dios, te hiciste una amigo" –dijo golpeando juguetonamente su brazo.

Ac: "¡Eso fue sorpresivo para mí!" –se defendió.

Ken: "Claro… y de seguro te gusto" –dijo dándole una tonta sonrisa.

Ac se quedó callado por unos momentos mientras escuchabas las cosas que decía de él y Sombra, a pesar de ser su amigo a veces se burlaba de sus sucesos vergonzoso y decidió pararse para irse a la base.

Ac: "Vamos Ken, debemos ir a la base si por algún monstruo llegue"

Ken: "Ahí voy, galán de mujeres" –dijo yéndose con él.

Ac gruño, pero lo ignoro y fueron a la base para prepararse por si algún ataque de los monstruos vendría.


	8. Preparándonos para la pelea

**Capitulo 8**

Ken y Ac entraron a la base mientras que Winston investigaba aun por la grieta.

Winston: "Demonios, no encuentro ninguna explicación lógica ante la grieta que los trajo" –dijo rascándose la barbilla.

Tracer: "Tranquilízate grandulón, tanto estrés te puede dañar la cabeza" –dijo golpeando juguetonamente su frente.

Winston: "Lena…" –dijo con una mueca haciendo que ella se riera.

Ken: "Genial, el King Kong con lentes no sabe cómo devolvernos a nuestro mundo" –dijo con un resoplo.

Ac asintió sin embargo se puso tieso al ver algo, Ken no sabía lo que le sucedía hasta que sintió un viento atrás suyo y volteo para ver a un Winston muy molesto y Ken lo único que pudo hacer fue poner los ojos en blanco.

Ken: "Ay… mami" –dijo con un chillido.

Afuera de la base Lars junto con Mcree y Torbjörn había vuelto junto con el autobús casi destruido y fueron recibidos por Brigitte y Mei.

Brigitte: "Papá, ¿eso es el transporte que los trajo?".

Torbjörn: "Así es hija, esto es" –dijo acomodándose la espalda.

Mei: "Parece muy antiguo para los autobuses escolar de esta época" –dijo analizándolo.

Lars: "Claramente, los chicos de mi mundo utilizan estos autobuses para atacar a los monstruos o para hacer fiestas" –dijo rascándose la nariz.

Brigitte: "Suena divertido la de la fiesta" –dijo imaginándose una fiesta en un autobús.

Torbjörn: "Eh Brigitte, olvídate de esas ideas. Tu estas muy chica para esas cosas"

Brigitte: "¡Papá!" –grito avergonzada.

Mcree: "¿No crees que es muy mayor para que le prohíbas cosas?" –dijo expulsando el humo de su poro.

Torbjörn: "Cuando tengas una hija me comprenderás" –dijo mientras se acercaba a Lars –"Vayamos donde el taller para repararlo".

Lars: "Ok".

Ambos se fueron al taller junto con el autobús dejando a una avergonzada Brigitte, una confundida Mei y una aburrido Mcree.

* * *

En la sala de tiros Ramírez junto con Dva y Lucio preparaban sus tiros, bueno solo Lucio observaba a las chicas haciendo sus mejores tiros.

Ramírez: "¡Ja! Creo que gane en esto Hana" –dijo tirando su arma.

Dva: "¡Ay! No es justo" –dijo pataleando como una pequeña niña.

Lucio: "Acéptalo Hana, Ramírez te gano justamente" –dijo riéndose.

De pronto se calló cuando Hana le mando una mirada asesina haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por completo.

Dva: "Creo que por los videojuegos me olvide de mis tiros, tendré que mejorar un poco"

Ramírez: "Tranquila, sé que lo harás muy bien" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

De ahí Penny apareció con un cansancio que hizo que sudara demasiado.

Ramírez: "Por dios Penny ¿Qué sucedió?"

Penny: "Oh, solo practicaba con Reinhardt con todo lo que podía" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Ramírez: "Te recomiendo un baño amiga" –dijo mirándola.

Penny: "Tienes razón, le diré a Brigitte si me puede prestar su baño" –dijo saliendo de la sala.

Ramírez: "Bueno creo que deberíamos ir donde el laboratorio".

Todos salieron de la sala de tiros para dirigirse al laboratorio.

Ya ahí todos pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando vieron a Winston sacudiendo por el cuello a Ken haciendo que este al momento de sacudirlo hacia gestos extraños mientras sacaba la lengua.

Ramírez: "Ah…" –dijo, pero fue interrumpida por Ac.

Ac: "Mejor no preguntes" –dijo mirándola.

Ramírez: "Ok".

De repente se escuchó una alarma desde la computadora de Winston y era Athena quien iba a mandar una noticia.

Athena: "Winston, Talon está atacando en Numbani y están Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra y Doomfist"

Winston: "Uhm, creo que debemos ir a detenerlos ahora" –dijo soltando a Ken.

Ramírez: "Creo que también nosotros iremos a detenerlos" –dijo confiada.

Tracer: "¿Estas segura?"

Ac: "Ramírez, para que sepas ellos son la organización mas peligro…

Ramírez: "Ac, sabes cuantos monstruos hemos enfrentado desde que aparecieron"

Ac: "No sé, muchos quizás"

Ramírez: "Exacto, aunque era muy resistentes nosotros siempre ganábamos y ellos no serán la excepción"

Ac: "De acuerdo" –dijo con un suspiro.

Winston: "Entonces que así sea" –dijo mientras llamaba a los otros agentes.

Mundo Fortnite

La noche iluminaba el lugar mientras que alguien caminaba por un cerro de pasto observando el cielo que tenía una grieta morada. Hasta que alguien se le acercó a él también mirando la grita morada.

Bombardera brillante: "Deriva, deberíamos ir con los chicos" –dijo tocándole el brazo.

Deriva volteo para verla quitándose la máscara de gato que tenía para ver sus ojos cansados.

Deriva: "Ok, vámonos" –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

La bombardera se sonrojo y junto sus labios con los de él hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Rex.

Rex: "Oigan chicos ya vámonos" –dijo metiéndose en un carrito de golf.

Deriva: "Vamos bombardera" –dijo tomándola de su mano.

Ambos se metieron al carrito para salir del lugar, Rex y la bombardera no se dieron cuenta de que Deriva todavía estaba observando el cielo.

Deriva (Mente): "Ellos están en otro mundo, yo lo sé"


	9. Pelea en Numbani

**Capítulo 9**

Numbani

Ahí los 4 Fortniteros junto con Winston, Tracer, Genji y Dva paseaban por los lugares de Numbani en busca de Talon.

Ken: "Arg… ¿en dónde están estos tontos? Ya quiero que prueben mi katana" –dijo haciendo una maniobra con su katana.

Genji observo de como hacia movimiento con la espada y luego su mirada se dio en Dva quien lo había llamado.

Dva: "Oye Genji, ¿también puedes hacer movimientos con tu espada?"

Genji: "Por supuesto, pero eso lo hare cuando nos enfrentemos a Talon"

En ese momento escucharon unos golpes mezclados de unos gritos que provenían casi cerca de ellos.

Winston: "Son ellos, ¡Vayamos!" –dijo corriendo.

Todos lo siguieron hacia donde ocurría los acontecimientos, al llegar observaron a Doomfist teniendo una lucha con la protectora de este lugar, Orisa.

Tracer: "Tranquilo cariño, ha llegado la caballería" –dijo girando sus pistolas.

Doomfist se percató de ellos mientras sonreía perversamente.

Doomfist: "Bueno, mas juguetes para jugar" –dijo empujando a Orisa.

Ac: "Es hora de acabar con ellos" –dijo preparando su arma.

Reaper: "Muere" –dijo disparando sus escopetas.

Todos se escondieron para no recibir ninguna bala mientras pensaba en una estrategia.

Winston: "Lena, Angela, vayan donde Widowmaker. Genji, encárgate de Sombra y…

Ramírez: "¡Vamos chicos!" –dijo señalando donde Talon.

Los Fortniteros corrieron donde estaban ellos mientras preparaban sus armas contra ellos, Ramírez disparaba a Widowmaker haciendo que ella esquivara algunas balas, Penny golpeaba tantas veces a Reaper quien se hacía humo cuando iba a recibir un golpe, Ac luchaba contra Sombra dándose disparos y hablando entre ellos.

Sombra: "Entonces, ¿te gusto el beso?" –dijo dándole una pícara sonrisa.

Ac se sonrojo ante eso y siguió disparándola, Ken golpeaba con su Katana hacia Doomfist quien lo esquivaba con su guantelete.

Ken: "Demonios, a ese paso no le podre dar ningún rasguño" –dijo para sí mismo.

Doomfist: "Estas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo chico, porque no…"

Ken: "¡Lo tengo!" –grito.

De ahí se detuvo haciendo que Doomfist que confundiera en lo que hacía y de ataque sorpresa lo golpea en los genitales haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Doomfist: "¡AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG! Mis… mis…" –dijo gimiendo de dolor.

Eso aprovecho de que Orisa le diera una golpiza a Doomfist mandándolo contra la pared.

Orisa: "Eso es por todos los OR15 caídos" –dijo acomodándose.

Ramírez: "Buen trabajo Ken por tu… ataque especial" –dijo haciendo una mueca.

Widowmaker: "¡Arch! No paras de dispararme ¿verdad?, estoy hartándome de…

De ahí fue atacada sorpresivamente por Tracer en la espalda haciendo que cayera de suelo.

Tracer: "Lo siento cariño, no me fije" –dijo mintiendo.

Reaper: "Maldita sea, que están hacien…

Sin darse cuenta recibió un severo martillazo por parte de Penny quien lo tomo por sorpresa.

Penny: "¡JA! Lo hice"

Ya con casi todos los agentes de Talon caídos por la mayoría que tienen no tenían mas escapatorias.

Ken: "Genial ya los tenemos"

Ramírez: "Pues… sí, creo que lo hicimos bien"

Dva: "Oigan, ¿no falta una de ellos?"

Los de Talon se dieron cuenta de que Sombra no estaba con ellos.

Doomfist: "¿Dónde carajos esta Sombra?"

Ante de hacer un movimiento una grieta que dividía a ambos bandos apareció de repente saliendo de ahí 4 individuos y el primero de ellos llevaba una máscara de gato y los Fortniteros ya sabían de quien se trataba.

Fortniteros: "¡¿Deriva?!".


	10. Advertencia

**Capítulo 10**

Los Fortniteros estaban sorprendidos al ver a Deriva en ese mundo y no vino solo, ya que venía acompañado de Raven, Rex y Zoey.

Ken: "Vaya, que gran sorpresa tenerlos chicos" –dijo abrazando a Rex.

Doomfist: "Genial… otros extraños que vinieron" –dijo con una voz agria.

De pronto para su sorpresa fue pateado en la cara por Raven por decirle _extraño_.

Raven: "Cállate…"

Dva: "Guau, otros visitantes" –dijo asombrada.

Genji: "Creo que sus amigos también llegan a nuestro mundo".

Ramírez: "Claro. Deriva ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí?" –le pregunto.

Deriva volteo su mirada para verla y suspiro un poco mientras empezaba a hablar.

Deriva: "Es… Omega"

Penny: "Y ahora que hizo ahora" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Deriva: "Él… pudo controlar el cubo gigante"

Fortniteros: "¡¿Qué?!" –dijeron al unísono.

Rex: "Si, de alguna manera pudo controlar el cubo sin problema alguno".

Zoey: "Y lo peor due de que…" –fue interrumpida por Rex tapándole su boca.

Ramírez: "¿Qué sucedió?".

De ahí, Raven se le acerco y se la llevo casi lejos de Deriva para hablarle de lo ocurrido.

Raven: "Bombardera fue su víctima, ella toco el cubo y…" –se calló mientras suspiraba.

Ramírez observo a Deriva quien estaba observando el suelo apretando fuertemente sus puños y supo lo que quiso decir Raven.

Ramírez: "Pobre… chicos, debemos irnos"

Winston: "Llamare al Sr. Morrison para que traiga refuerzos" –dijo sacando su celular.

Deriva estaba mirando a los demás aun teniendo su ira por dentro, vio que Zoey hablaba con Tracer y Dva mientras que Rex y Ken conversaban con Genji. Realmente le dolía que Bombardera brillante fuese víctima de Omega y que no pudo salvarla a ella ni sus amigos.

Deriva: "Maldito Omega… te pateare el trasero cuando te vea"

Ramírez: "Bien, ya llega los demás. Ken, busca a Ac para irnos"

Ken: "Como no" –dijo retirándose.

Al buscar en todos lados observo a Ac besándose con Sombra muy alocadamente mientras se tocaban el uno al otro, Ken se apartó para no ver más de eso.

* * *

Base de Overwatch

Ya en la base, los agentes se recuperaban luego del duelo que tuvieron con Talon quienes estaban en la prisión de la base, Ramírez estaba reunida junto con Soldado 76, Ana, Deriva y Raven en la sala de reunión hablando acerca del plan de Omega.

Ramírez: "Ahora que ya sabemos todos los planes de Omega, debemos de hacer algo" –dijo pensando en una idea.

Soldado 76: "Es muy posible de que ese tipo venga aquí considerando de que los captaron" –dijo observando a Deriva y Raven.

Raven: "Si, pero es muy poco probable. Posiblemente los otros que están en nuestro mundo lo están enfrentándolos".

Ana: "¿Y para que quiere venir a nuestro mundo?"

Deriva: "Quien sabe, seguramente para conquistarlo o algo así" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Soldado 76: "Debemos de hacer algo antes de que aparezca ese Omega"

Ramírez: "Y lo haremos, digo, no estaría aquí en estos momentos si es que se lo propone ¿verdad?"

Antes de que alguien pudiese opinar escucharon unos ruidos y golpes que provenían desde afuera y por la forma de como escuchaban no era una buena señal.

Soldado 76: "¿Y ahora?"

Todos salieron para observar a Omega junto con un ejército de Monstruos y no estaba solo. Lo acompañaban Atrapamoscas (Flytrap en la version ingles) y Olvido (Oblivion en la version ingles) quienes tenían unas miradas amenazantes.

Omega: "Bueno, perece que te encontramos Deriva"

Deriva gruño con tan solo verlo y Ramírez junto con Soldado 76 se pusieron en frente para dar cara contra él.

Atrapamoscas: "Parece que ellos también quieren jugar como los otros"

Olvido: "Hay que darles lo que se merecen"

Omega: Con mucho gusto"

Omega se preparaba para un combate sacando sus 2 pistolas laser apuntando a Ramírez y Soldado 76 quienes también tenían sus armas para dar inicio la pelea.


	11. Fortniteros y Overwatch vs Monstruos

**Capítulo 11**

Omega, Atrapamoscas y Olvido observaba a los Fortniteros y los agentes de Overwatch quienes se alistaban para atacar.

Ramírez: "¿Es enserio, Omega? Seguirás de atacarnos solo para ser el más fuerte de nuestro mundo" –dijo con un tono de burla.

Omega: "Dejare de hacerlo en cuanto me demuestre que YO soy el mejor que ustedes"

Deriva: "¡¿Dónde está Bombardera?!" –le grito.

Atrapamoscas: "Ella está en nuestro mundo, haciendo cosas que le dice el cubo" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Soldado 76: "Basta de charla, empecemos a sacarlos de aquí" –dijo preparando su rifle.

Omega crujió sus nudillos y corrió directamente hacia 76 para darle un golpe en el estómago haciendo gritar de dolor, Ana preparo su francotirador y comenzó a dispararle, pero Olvido atrapo cada bala que hizo que se sorprendiera.

Ramírez: "Esto es muy malo" –dijo mientras corría a la base.

Olvido fue donde ella para proseguirla, pero Ramírez se dio cuenta de que la perseguía y comenzó a dispararla mientras que Olvido esquivaba cada bala.

* * *

En otro lado Ken practicaba a espadazos con Genji mientras que Hanzo estaba de vista, al momento de dar el último choque de espada oyeron unos disparos y presenciaron algo malo.

Hanzo: "Pero que…"

De pronto la puerta se abrió para revelarse que Ramírez quien disparaba a Olvido por todos lados.

Ken: "¡¿Olvido?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!"

Ramírez: "Ken, llama a Ac para que nos ayude" –le ordeno aun disparando.

Genji: "Vamos" –le dijo.

Ken y los hermanos Shimada corrieron del lugar para encontrar a los otros para que los ayudaran con los enemigos que habían entrado.

* * *

En la celda de la base, Ac y Penny quienes estaban con Torbjörn, Mcree, Reinhardt y Mercy estaban cerrando a los agentes de Talon para que no pudieran escapar. Instalaron una protección muy potente y anti-Hackeable por si se pudieran escapar.

Torbjörn: "Y listo, la máxima seguridad está hecha" –dijo con orgullo.

Ac: "Ahora que ya están encerrado, ¿Qué harán con ellos?" –les dijo.

Reinhardt: "Pagaran todo lo que han hecho durante estos años" –dijo apretando sus puños.

Penny: "Oh, bueno. Creo que deberíamos irnos de…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Ken entro corriendo para advertir de los nuevos enemigos que habían llegado.

Ken: "Chicos, nuestros enemigos han llegado hasta aquí"

Ac: "¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo pudieron llegar hacia aquí?"

"Eso es algo que no te debe importar" –dijo una voz casi venenosa.

Todos alzaron la mirada para ver a Atrapamoscas quien estaba colgado arriba del techo, los de Talon también observaron a ser extraño y luego observaron a los demás.

Penny: "Vaya, un extraño animal parlante" –dijo mirándolo.

Ese insulto hizo enojar a Atrapamoscas quien se preparaba para atacar primero a ella.

Atrapamoscas: "¡No soy ningún animal!" –dijo bajando del techo.

Preparando sus garras se alistaba para atacar, pero en ese momento Reinhardt lo ataco con su martillo quien lo mando chocando contra la pared haciendo un agujero gigante.

Reinhardt: "Eso te pasa por querer lastimar a una dama" –dijo con toda protección.

Penny: "Pues gracias" –dijo un poco sonrojada ante su alago.

Mercy: "Avisare a los demás"

Todos salieron de la base para encontrar a los demás dejando solos a los agentes de Talon.

Doomfist: "Genial, nos perderemos de la diversión"

Sombra: "Si…" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Reaper: "No estaríamos aquí si TÚ estuvieras desde el principio con nosotros" –dijo mirando a Sombra.

Widowmaker: "¿En dónde te habías metido?" –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Todos observaban a Sombra quien estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que todos la miraban con caras de 'Habla ahora'.

Sombra: "Mierda"

* * *

Afuera de la base, Omega luchaba contra Soldado 76 mientras que los monstruos perseguían a Brigitte, Dva, Tracer, Winston y Mei.

Dva: "Hey horrible criaturas, ¡Nerfeen esto!" –dijo disparando con su MEKA.

Tracer parpadeo para todos lados disparando a cada monstruo que se acercaba, Winston apastaba a cada uno que les venía, Brigitte junto con su martillo golpeaba a cada monstruo y Mei los congelaba.

Tracer: "Ya casi los estamos terminando Winston" –le dijo a su amigo científico.

Winston: "Eso es bueno, Lena" –dijo aplastando a un monstruo.

Dva: "Esto es como si estuviéramos en un juego donde los monstruos son los enemigos principales"

Ana: "No se distraigan chicos, tenemos de alejarlos de la base"

Omega: "Eso es lo que tú crees" –dijo haciendo un chasquido.

Los monstruos ya sabían que significaba el chasquido y rápidamente se fueron hacia la base.

Winston: "¡Oh no! Se están acercando a la base"

Estaban a un paso de entrar a la base hasta que salieron de ahí Mercy, Ken, Mcree, Ac, Penny y Reinhardt quienes atacaban a los monstruos con sus armas. Ramírez también había llegado quien aún disparaba a Olvido, sin embargo, para su sorpresa esta fue atacada por Pharah y comenzó a disparar a cada monstruo.

Ramírez: "Bien equipo, lo de siempre" –dijo mirándolos.

Ken, Ac y Penny se miraron y asintieron la cabeza mientras se juntaban con Ramírez para atacar a los monstruos.

Ramírez: "Hagámoslo" –dijo con actitud.

Los Fortniteros corrieron hacia los monstruos mientras que estos hacían lo mismo, Ramírez se arrodillo para dispararlos haciendo que estos desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, Ken uso sus maniobras de ninja cortando y deslizando a cada monstruo que se le acercase, Ac disparaba con su pistola con cada pose que venía cada monstruo mientras que Penny aplastaba a cada uno de ellos mientras se divertía haciéndolo.

Penny: "Esto es muy divertido" –dijo girando por los cohetes de su martillo.

Los agentes de Overwatch observaban como los Fortniteros se divertían desapareciendo cada monstruo que hizo que cada uno también hiciera lo mismo, aplastándolos. Omega observaban con incredulidad de como los monstruos estaban siendo derrotado por ellos y al momento de terminar con ellos todos se dirigieron hacia él.

Ramírez: "Ríndete Omega, te tenemos acorralado. Es más, si te rindes y nos regresas a nuestro mundo quizás te dejemos ir" –dijo diciéndole su propuesta.

Ken: "Acéptalo amigo, como "él" no le hizo con ella" –dijo riéndose ante su propio chiste.

Ramírez entendió su chiste y lo golpeo en su hombro haciendo que este se sobara en el hombro.

Ken: "¡Ouch! Solo bromeaba Ramírez Jajá" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Ac: "Ay Ken, cuando no tú y tus chistes" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Omega: "Eh… déjame pensarlo un poco" –dijo haciendo una pose de pensador.

Penny: "Él lo…" –dijo suponiendo que lo haría.

Brigitte: "¿Qué cosa?" –le pregunto.

Soldado 76: "No lo creo"

Omega: "¡NO!" –dijo finalmente.

Penny: "Ya lo sabía" –dijo mientras miraba a Brigitte.

Omega junto con Olvido retrocedieron para así sacar su as bajo la manga.

Omega: "Creen que han ganado por eso, pues están equivocados ya que siempre tengo un plan B" –dijo.

Los agentes de Overwatch y los Fortniteros se miraron extrañados hasta que sintieron que el piso se movió bruscamente para observar el Plan maestro de Omega que, para los Fortniteros, era su pesadilla.

Ac: "No puede ser…" –dijo alzando la mirada.

Penny: "De todos los monstruos, este tuvo que llegar"

Ken: "Un de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de" –dijo tartamudeando.

Todos observaron en lo que sería, su enemigo final: Un destructor gigante.

Ramírez: "Oh carajo" –dijo finalmente.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo, demorare un poco en subir el final para pensar un poco en como terminarlo. Eso sí, este mes se termina.**


	12. Juntos podremos con todo

**Capítulo 12**

Los Fortniteros observaba al destructor gigante quien era de un tamaño casi como a la base, Jack se puso rígido ya que si atacarían aquí destruirán la base.

Soldado 76: "Debemos escoger otro sitio para poder atacarlo" –les dijo a los Fortniteros.

Omega: "¿Porque, tienes miedo Anciano?" –pregunto burlonamente.

Jack gruño ante su pregunta que lo ignoro al completo.

Ac: "Tiene razón, deberíamos atacar por aire" –sugirió.

Dva: "¿Por aire?" –cuestiono.

Penny: "Pues claro, debemos atacarlo desde arriba"

Ac asintió con la cabeza.

Ken: "Pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos?"

De pronto escucharon un sonido que para los Fortniteros ya conocían, era su autobús quien estaba completamente arreglado quien adentro suyo estaba Lars, Torbjörn, Zoey, Brigitte y Raven.

Zoey: "Oigan chicos, listo para la acción" –dijo desde una ventana.

Ramírez: "Bueno, creo que ya tenemos un transporte" –dijo.

Todos los Fortniteros asintieron para dirigirse al autobús hasta que escucharon la risa malvada de Omega.

Omega: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Creen que podrán derrotar a este destructor? Es muy poderoso como para ser lastimado por unas simples balas"

"Bueno, bueno, creo que encontramos una fiesta" –dijo alguien.

Todos voltearon para ver a Talon liberados y estaba preparados para atacar.

Soldado 76: "¡¿Cómo escaparon?!" –pregunto bruscamente.

Doomfist: "Eso no es de importancia, ahora prepárense Over…"

 **¡CRUSH!**

Todos se sorprendieron al observar que una planta carnívora se devoraba a todo Talon y vieron que Atrapamoscas la estaba controlando.

Atrapamoscas: "Bien mi querida carnívora, ahora ¡Mándalos bien lejos!" –le ordeno.

La planta carnívora obedeció e inclino su cabeza hacia arriba para escupirlos mandándolos muy lejos de la base.

Mercy: "Bueno, eso fue un poco extraño" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Mcree: "Sin duda" –dijo fumando su porro.

Omega: "Bueno, ahora comencemos la pelea. Destructor, ¡Aplástalos!" –le ordeno.

El destructor gigante grito preparándose para atacar a todos.

Zoey: "Oh, esto se pondrá muy feo" –dijo con un poco de miedo desde el autobús.

Soldado 76: "Dva, Mercy, Pharah, ¡Ataquen desde arriba!" –les ordeno a las 3 chicas.

Ellas hicieron lo que le dijo y fueron volando hacia la cabeza del destructor para atacarlo, el destructor golpeaba en todos lados mientras recibía los ataques de las 3 chicas.

Ramírez: "Bien, andando" –dijo mientras se metía al autobús.

Los Fortniteros se subieron al autobús mientras alistaban sus armas para atacar al destructor gigante.

Lars: "Ok, es hora de arrancar esta belleza" –dijo encendiendo el motor.

El motor comenzó a sonar y elevaba el autobús hacia arriba.

Ac: "Muy bien, ahora debemos llamar la atención del destructor para que no destruya la base" –dijo observando en la ventana.

Torbjörn: "Yo me encargo de ello" –dijo sacando su comunicador.

Al sacarlo, llamo a Soldado 76 para indicarle que las chicas mandaran al destructor donde el mar para atacar sin dañar la base. Jack asintió y llamo a Mercy para indicar su plan.

Soldado 76: "¡Angela, manda a esa cosa hacia el mar!" –le grito para que lo escuchara.

Mercy asintió les dijo a Dva y Pharah que vayan hacia el mar haciendo que el destructor las siguiera.

Dva: "Perfecto, ahora podemos atacar" –dijo observando al destructor.

Pharah: "Aun no, Hana. Debemos esperar un poco"

Pero de repente, el destructor agarro por sorpresa a Pharah con su puño. Al cogerla apretó fuertemente su puño haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Mercy/Dva: "¡Faheera!" –gritaron al unísono.

Ana, quien estaba disparando a Olvido observo al destructor quien estaba aplastando a su hija y miro con horror en su buen ojo.

Ana: "¡Hija!" –grito.

Ante de poder atacar al destructor con su rifle, Deriva corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el destructor gigante y se subió en él corriendo directamente hacia su cara para golpearlo.

Deriva: "Tengo de detenerlo para así poder regresar a nuestro mundo" –dijo golpeándolo en el ojo.

Sin embargo, el destructor lo saco de su cara y lo lanzo directamente en el mar dándose cuenta de que había soltado a Pharah y ella aprovecho eso para dispararle.

Ken: "Vaya, sí que este destructor será el más difícil que hemos enfrentado" –dijo asombrado.

Penny: "No hay que perder la fe, vamos a derrotarlo" –dijo sosteniendo su martillo.

Brigitte: "Estoy contigo" –dijo agarrándola del hombro.

Penny le sonrió y ambas chicas se preparaba para saltar del autobús para poder atacar al destructor.

Torbjörn: "Ten cuidado, Brigitte" –le dijo a su hija.

Brigitte: "Lo tendré, papá" –dijo mirándolo.

Al decir eso, Penny y Brigitte saltaron del autobús cayendo en la cabeza del destructor. Al aterrizar empezaron a golpearlo en la cabeza haciéndole que gritara intentando sacarlas de su cabeza.

Penny: "Bien, no deje que te toque" –le dijo a Brigitte quien esquivaba una mano del destructor.

Brigitte: "Lo tengo en cuenta" –dijo golpeando la mano con su martillo.

Omega, quien estaba observando la pelea, estaba gruñendo al saber que el destructor estaba a casi perder y se preparó para ir donde él para dar pelea.

Omega: "Es hora de que yo haga…

¡ **POM**!

Ante de que fuera hacia el destructor fue sorpresivamente golpeado por Winston quien lo mando contra una caja de energía quien hizo que el cuerpo de Omega se electrocutara.

Winston: "Bien, con esto vasta" –dijo mientras se dirigía a ver a Tracer –"Lena, quiero que vayas donde el autobús para que los ayudes. Se cuál es el punto débil de esa cosa"

Tracer: "No hay problema, Grandote. ¿Un poco de ayuda?" –le dijo indicándole lo que tenía que hacer.

Winston capto lo que le quiso decir y agarro a Tracer mientras giraba velozmente hasta lanzarle hasta el autobús flotante, Tracer gritaba de alegría mientras se sostenía del autobús haciéndolo mover un poco.

Lars: "¿Qué fue eso?" –pregunto mientras manejaba el autobús flotante.

Ramírez echo un vistazo hacia una ventana y se sorprendió un poco cuando apareció la cabeza de Tracer quien le daba una sonrisa.

Tracer: "Hola cariño, ya llego la caballería" –dijo su icónica frase.

Ramírez: "Lena, ¿Qué pasa?" –le pregunto.

Tracer se metió desde la ventana para explicarle a Ramírez acerca de su plan.

Tracer: "Escucha, Winston me hablo acerca de la debilidad de ese monstruo y es…" –se acercó a ella mientras le susurraba en el oído –¿Lo tienes?

Ramírez: "Lo tengo" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Lars: "¿Sucede algo?" –le pregunto a Ramírez.

Ramírez: "Lars, necesito que te acerques un poco más al destructor" –le dijo.

Ac: "Un momento, ¿Qué planeas, Ramírez?"

Ramírez: "Ya lo veras"

Al decirle que se acercara un poco más hacia donde estaba el destructor, Lars se detuvo mientras observaba en la ventana la cabeza de este mientras intentaba sacar a Penny y Brigitte quienes estaban siendo acompañadas de Ken, Zoey y Raven quienes saltaron para atacarlo.

Lars: "Ok. Todo listo, Ramírez" –le dijo.

Ella junto con Tracer se pararon en la puerta mientras se preparaban para saltar hacia donde estaba el destructor.

Ramírez: "¿Preparada?" –dijo cargando su metralleta.

Tracer: "Más que preparada" –dijo girando sus armas.

Al mirarse una con la otra, saltaron directamente hacia el destructor quien estaba distraído con los otros.

Ramírez: "¿Lista?" –dijo apuntando su metralleta hacia él.

Tracer: "¡Lista!" –grito.

Ambas comenzaron a disparar al destructor haciendo que este se cubriera en casi todo en que le apuntaba, Ramírez cayo en la cabeza de este mientras que Tracer parpadeaba en todos lados disparándole.

Ramírez: "Creo que funciona, ¿ahora que, Lena?"

Tracer le lanzo una píldora con forma de bala mientras la observaban aun disparándole al destructor.

Tracer: "Tienes que dispararle en la boca, Winston investigo a esas cosas cuando nos vimos".

Ramírez observo una vez más a la píldora y lo metió en su metralleta mientras se preparaba a lanzarse para dispararle en la boca.

Ramírez: "Bien, estoy lista" –dijo muy desafiante.

Al decir eso, Ramírez corrió hacia adelante tirándose y poniéndose en frente del destructor mientras le miraba la cara.

Ramírez: "Vamos Ramírez, no falles" –se dijo a sí misma.

Justo cuando le iba a tirar la píldora, Tracer se le apareció preparando sus armas apuntando hacia la boca del destructor.

Tracer: "Estoy contigo, cariño" –dijo sonriéndole.

Ramírez le devolvió la sonrisa y disparo primera la píldora haciendo que se lo tragara y Tracer disparo 2 veces en su boca, el destructor hizo una mueca mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar indicando que iba a explotar.

Ken: "¡Todos corran!" –les grito a todos.

Penny, Brigitte, Raven, Zoey y Ken saltaron del destructor cayendo al agua para no ser impactados mientras que Ramírez y Tracer todavía estaban en el aire y no tendría la suerte como los demás.

Ramírez/Tracer: "Oh, mierda" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

 **¡PUM!**

El destructor exploto saliendo humo purpura muy gigante que casi tapaba la base. Afortunadamente, Ramírez y Tracer cayeron en el mar mientras observaban el humo gigante del destructor caído.

Ramírez/Tracer: "Lo hicimos" –dijo chocando sus manos.

Todo Overwatch y los Fortniteros celebraron ante la caída del destructor y otros se aliviaron de su caída.

Soldado 76: "Finalmente, esta mierda término"

Ana: "Lenguaje Jack, lenguaje" –dijo con desaprobación.

 **5 días después**

Luego de la caída del destructor gigante, Los Fortniteros decidieron descansar un poco antes de volver a su mundo, cada uno pasaban el rato con los otros agentes mientras que los villanos estaban encarcelados para que no pudieran escapar. Ramírez junto a su equipo estaban despidiéndose de los agentes de Overwatch mientras que Omega por obligación de Deriva abrió una grieta gigantesca para que pudiera entrar el autobús.

Ramírez: "Bueno, gracias por ayudarnos con el destructor gigante y también por aceptarnos en su mundo" –dijo agradecida.

Winston: "No hay de que, es bueno aceptar a personas que quieran ayudar el mundo"

Soldado 76: "Me alegra que en otros mundos exista la justicia"

Tracer: "Opino lo mismo" –dijo alzando su mano para estrechar con la de Ramírez.

Ramírez le sonrió y ambas mujeres se estrecharon sus manos mientras se veian hacia los ojos.

Tracer: "Cuídate, Ramírez"

Ramírez: "Tú también, Lena"

De ahí apareció Ken quien se acercó a Ramírez.

Ken: "Hey Ramírez, ¿has visto a Ac?" –le pregunto.

Ramírez volteó en todos lados tratando de buscar a Ac quien no estaba con ellos.

En otro lado de la base, Ac estaba apoyado de la pared mientras miraba a Sombra quien se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Sombra: "Con que te vas, ¿cierto?" –dijo girando su dedo en su pecho.

Ac: "Así es, ya tengo que irme"

Sombra: "Y yo que quería conocerte un poco más" –dijo deslizando su dedo hacia más abajo.

Ac: "Me tengo que ir, Sombra" –dijo mientras se marchaba.

Sin embargo, Sombra le agarró del brazo antes de que se fuera. Ac la miro y sorpresivamente fue besado por ella muy apasional, Ac no se resistió y le agarro la cintura mientras continuaba con el beso. Luego de unos segundos ambos se detuvieron para mirarse cada uno.

Sombra: "Adiós" –dijo mientras hacía movimientos con sus dedos para desaparecer.

Ac la vio desaparecer y fue directamente con los otros para regresar a su mundo.

Penny: "¿A dónde fuiste?" –le pregunto.

Ac: "Yo… fui al baño" –mintió mientras caminaba de frente.

Al entrar al autobús, vio a Ken quien le daba una sonrisa y supuso de que se trataba.

Ken: "Con ella…"

Ac: "Cállate" –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Ya todos los Fortniteros dentro del autobús se despidieron de los agentes de Overwatch.

Ramírez: "¡Adiós a todos!" –dijo alzando su brazo para despedirse.

Todos los agentes se despidieron mientras los veian meterse en la grieta haciendo que se desaparezca.

Tracer: "Que bueno que haya heroes en otros mundos" –le dijo a Winston.

Este asintió mientras que todos pasaban a la base luego de una loca batalla.

* * *

Mundo Fortnite

Al entrar a su mundo, todos salieron del autobús para presenciar el lugar. Omega junto con los demás estaban todavía en el autobús ya que estaban amarrados.

Ken: "Al fin, nuestro bello mundo" –dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el piso.

Ac: "Todo como antes"

Penny: "Que bueno que nada malo haya pasado durante nuestra ausencia"

Ramírez: "Ah… no creo eso, Penny" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Todos la miraron cuando señalo un lugar para que lo pudieran ver, al hacerlo vieron una casa flotante que abajo suyo estaba el cubo gigante quien estaba haciendo una fuerte orilla en el lago.

Ac: "Ah no, otro problema"

Penny: "Bueno, al menos nada salió mal"

Al decir eso oyeron una risa maligna que provenía muy cerca de ellos, al voltearse vieron a una mujer quien los miraba con una cara malévola.

Ramírez: "¿Y tú eres?" –le pregunto.

"Mi nombre es **Bombardera oscura** " –dijo dándole una sonrisa malévola.

Ken: "Bueno. Deriva, qué opinas de…" –dijo volteándose para verlo.

Sin embargo, los únicos que estaban eran Raven, Zoey y Lars quienes habían salido del autobús.

Ac: "¿Dónde esta Deriva?"

Ramírez: "No importa, quien seas que eres no dejaremos que causes daño en este lugar"

Ella junto con Ken, Penny y Ac posaban para dar inicio otra pelea con la nueva enemiga.

Ramírez: "Todos, andando" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Y así termina este crossover de Overwatch y Forntine, agradezco a las personas que hayan visto esta historia, y más a Kamila Torres Zamorano por seguir y amar esta historia. Adiós ;)


End file.
